recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Rolls With Pork and Shrimp - Cantonese
Description This is a great appetizer or main dish recipe. It is the perfect dish for hot Spring and Summer nights! Ingredients 6 dried black Mushrooms 1/4 pound lean Pork Marinades for Shrimp and Pork: 1 tbsp soy sauce 1/4 teaspoon sesame oil A pinch of cornstarch 10 medium raw Shrimp, shelled and deveined 1 tablespoon , dry sherry or sake 1 teaspoon cornstarch Other: 1 cup mung bean sprouts 1/2 red bell pepper 4 Chinese garlic chives 1/2 carrot 1 cup shredded napa cabbage Sauce: 2 tablespoons oyster sauce 1 tablespoon Chinese rice wine or dry sherry 2 tablespoons dark soy sauce or low-sodium chicken broth 1 teaspoon sesame oil For Frying Spring Rolls: 4 cups oil for deep-frying, plus about 6 tablespoons for stir-frying 1 teaspoon chopped garlic 1 teaspoon chopped ginger 24 spring roll wrappers Dipping Sauces: plum sauce or Duck sauce Chinese hot mustard Directions Directions: Soften the Mushrooms by soaking in hot water for 20 to 30 minutes. Squeeze out any excess water. Cut off the stems and slice finely. Cut the Pork into matchsticks. Add the soy sauce, sesame oil and cornstarch. Marinate for 15 minutes. Rinse the Shrimp under warm running water. Pat dry with paper towels. Chop finely. Toss with the and cornstarch. Marinate for 15 minutes. Rinse the mung bean sprouts and drain thoroughly. Wash the red bell pepper and dice. Wash and dice the garlic chives. Wash and shred the carrots and cabbage. In a small bowl, mix together the sauce ingredients. Set aside. Heat the wok over medium-high to high heat. When the oil is hot, add 2 tablespoons oil. When the oil is hot, add the garlic and stir-fry until aromatic. Add the Pork. Stir-fry until it turns white and is about 80 percent cooked through. Remove from the wok and drain on paper towels. Add 2 tablespoons oil. When the oil is hot, add the ginger. Stir-fry until aromatic. Add the Shrimp. Stir-fry until they turn pink. Remove from the wok and drain. Add 2 tablespoons oil. When the oil is hot, add the vegetables, one at a time, beginning with the Mushrooms, then the red bell pepper, cabbage, garlic chives, shredded carrot and mung bean sprouts. Add the sauce to the wok. Add the Pork and Shrimp back into the pan. Heat through. Remove and cool. Clean out the wok. Pre-heat the oil for deep-frying to 360 degrees Fahrenheit while preparing the spring rolls. Lay a spring roll wrapper in front of you so that it forms a diamond shape. Use your index finger to wet all the edges with water or a cornstarch/water paste. Place approximately 2 tablespoons of filling near the bottom. Roll over once, tuck in the sides, and then continue rolling. Seal the top. Deep-fry the spring rolls in 3 to 4 batches, cooking until they are golden brown and crispy (about 3 minutes). Remove with a slotted spoon and drain on paper towels. Serve the spring rolls with the plum sauce and hot mustard for dipping. Category:American Chinese Appetizers Category:American Chinese Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chinese chives Recipes Category:Chives Recipes Category:Duck Recipes Category:Mung bean sprout Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes